


The Arrangement

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta!Sam, M/M, Omega!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Kevin is forced to Marry Sam, it’s not something that he wants to do





	The Arrangement

An envelope, really? How outdated,  sits on the table the second that Kevin enters the house. His mother is sitting at the table as well with the actual letter in her hand, tears in her eyes. The last time that he had seen his mom cry had been when his father had passed away and the second time had been when they found out that he was an omega. Ever since those two times, it was rare to see his mother shed a single tear. 

 

She stared at her son and then back at the paper. 

 

“It's time Kevin. John Winchester says it's time for you to marry the youngest of his children.” 

 

And Kevin drops his backpack onto the floor. This had been a long time coming, both of them knew that however. Kevin held out hope that John Winchester would see reason behind this and  **not** go through with the marriage between Kevin and a man that he's never even met. 

 

“I don't want to. They can't make me.” Kevin pleads. He's never understood the deal that his great great grandmother made with the Winchester family all those years ago, it happened nearly a hundred years ago and even then, it shouldn't have been intact. His mother didn't have to do it, neither did his uncle or aunts. Why did it fall to him? Why did he have to be the one to marry? 

 

Things had changed since then and the Winchester family no longer needed help from the Tran Family. 

 

Kevin didn't need to marry the youngest son. 

 

“This can't be that bad.” She tries to say and Kevin's blocking her out. How could it not be that bad? He's marrying someone that he doesn't love over some deal that's outdated. “I mean he's not an alpha. That's a good thing Kevin. He's a beta, a sweet one from what I've heard. He'll treat you really good and won't hurt you. You… I mean I know you won't enjoy living with him but.” 

 

“I don't want to do this. I'll run away if I have to.” 

 

“And what good would that do? His family is powerful, everyone is watching. You can't get far. It's a strange thing for an omega to travelling alone. You know that better than anyone.” 

 

And Kevin does. If he just leaves with a backpack full of clothes and money and he's by himself, something is wrong and they'd turn him around before he got the chance to make it out of the state. 

 

“Mom…” 

 

“There's nothing we can do. You're to meet with the youngest son tomorrow. His name is Sam. Just please,” 

 

It goes unspoken. He knows to behave. 

 

                                          ×

 

Sam turns out to be nice. He talks with Kevin, treats him like an equal instead of a possession. He asks Kevin his plans after college and if there was anything that he could do to help him achieve those goals. The rest of the family, Dean and Mary are sweet as well. Dean had gone through the same thing, only meeting his arranged match, a beta by the name of Castiel only a year ago and Mary had welcomed Kevin as though he had been apart of the family for years. 

 

“Dad says the wedding is in a few weeks.” Sam says. His voice is low and he stares at Castiel with sad eyes. “I know this isn't what you wanted. You didn't plan to get married at twenty-one and suddenly become someone's mate and I wish there was something I could do about it, but the most I could do is keep you calm, happy and make sure that everything you want in life, you can get.” 

 

Kevin snorts. Right, because despite them being a happy and seemingly nice family. They could have ended this little pact. They could have stopped all of this yet they didn't. 

 

“Wherever we move to, I want my mother with me. She's the only family I have left and I don't want to leave her alone.” 

 

Sam nods. “After we return from our. It's not really a honeymoon but it's called a seclusion and that's where we're gonna get to know each other a bit better and after we get back from there I have a place upstate. There's a small cottage in the back of the home that I have set up for your mother.”

 

Kevin looks down at his fingers. Right now they're empty and pretty soon on his left there would be a ring adorning his ring finger. He would be someone's mate, husband and soon to give them children if that's what he desired. 

 

His entire life was about to change.

 

                                           ×

 

The wedding goes off without a hitch. His mother is sitting in the front row, next to Sam's parents and his brother. She's crying and he doesn't know if it's because of the fact that it's wedding day or because her son was arranged to marry someone that he didn't love. 

 

“And do you, Kevin Tran…..” The words blur out, tears fall down his face as he watches Sam, watches his hands entwined with the beta’s He could just say no. That he doesn't want to marry this man and become exiled. All the support that his family was receiving from the Winchesters would stop though and he doesn't think that he could put his mother through that. 

 

“Kevin?” Sam nudges his soon to be fiance and Kevin looks up at Sam who seeks worried. “You were asked a question.” 

 

Kevin nods. “I do.” 

 

The reverend then turns to Sam and asks him the exact same question. 

 

“I do.” 

 

It's official. 

 

He's no longer Kevin Tran, But he's now Kevin Winchester. Age 21, on track to become the first omega to hold a seat on the council. Now he's someone's mate. Forced to marry a man that he barely knew and become a house husband, if that's what Sam really wanted him to become. 

 

Kevin looks into Sam's eyes and sees his future. Could he really love this man? Would he find himself one morning happy and elated and wanting to have a kiss from him? 

 

It's too early to tell. He doesn't know just yet. What he does know is that right now, he's doing what has to be done. 


End file.
